


Sugar, we are going down

by cursednayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/F, Mommy Issues, a mess, sugar mommy/sugar baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursednayeon/pseuds/cursednayeon
Summary: Chaeyoung has two sugar mommy, a girlfriend and an explanation to give.-It's kinda angsty, sinful and weird. I'm not really sure about what the hell I'm doing.





	Sugar, we are going down

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any misspelling or redaction mistakes. I didn't proof read.

“Fuck my life” Chaeyoung thought, she should have come clear a long time ago, but the ambition and the desire of being someone else’s spoke louder than the voice of reason.  
Now she was standing outside her apartment, under the cold weather, with Tzuyu holding her hand and two surprised women standing in front of them.  
“Who is she, Chaeyoung? What is happening?” Said the woman whit the big eyes and short hair.  
“Who are they? What does this mean?” Said the second woman a little bit harsh. Too much harsh for Tzuyu’s liking.  
“There is no need to talk like that ma’am.” Said Tzuyu, holding onto her girlfriend, protecting.  
Chaeyoung was looking at the ground, speechless. Everything was going so right, it was obvious that the universe was going to fuck her over. She has never been really lucky; it wasn’t going to change now.  
“Chaeyoung, I don’t like to repeat myself, what is happening?” The first woman spoke again. Clearly annoyed. “Why is Im here and who is she?” She asked, pointing at Tzuyu.  
“I’m Tzuyu, Chae’s girlfriend.” She answered, looking at the women reactions. Surprise, none of them knew about Tzuyu existence, but she knew about them, she knew the whole deal.  
The younger of them all looked at the smallest, Chaeyoung still had her eyes fixed in the ground, but now a couple of tears ran down her cheeks. Tzuyu knew that she had to do something.  
“Look, you both are not going to get any answers if you speak like that to her.” Tzuyu continued with a daring tone. “You have two options, you come inside with us and we are going to speak like adults, or you can leave.”  
Both women nodded and followed quietly the young couple inside the building into their apartment.  
It was really small, at least for the rich women liking, it was just a room that served as kitchen and living room and two doors that leaded to the bedroom and the other to the bathroom. The furniture consisted in a small sofa, two big puffs and a centre table. Other than that was just a laptop in the table, Jihyo recognised it as a present for Chaeyoung that she gave her for passing all of her exams the past semester.  
Both women and Chaeyoung sat down while Tzuyu made some tea to calm her girlfriend. It was going to be an intense night, and not for the reason Tzuyu was expecting.  
“I bought you this.” Said Nayeon. “Happy birthday Chaeyougie.” She continued, placing a golden envelop in the table.  
“Thanks, but there is- “  
“Oh right. I almost forgot.” Interrupted Jihyo, “it was the reason I came here.” Jihyo stood up, going toward Chaeyoung to hug her. Even if she was confused and mad, she still had affection for the young woman. “Happy birthday Chaeyoung.” She finally said, placing a kiss in Chaeyoung’s forehead, action that made the later tear up.  
A few minutes later Tzuyu appeared with four mismatched mugs and a few biscuits in a tray. She sat down next to Chaeyoung and kiss her forehead before handing her a mug and whispering that everything was going to be okay.  
Four sighs could be heard. It was going to be a long night in deed.  
“Why didn´t you told me you have a girlfriend?” Nayeon broke the awkward silence.  
“I was going to tell you… to tell you both about Tzuyu.” Chaeyoung answered, almost in a whisper. “I just wasn’t ready.” The girl covered her face with her hands to hide her tears and the shame that she felt. “I’m so sorry. To all of you. I’m so sorry”  
“It’s okay, Chaeyoung.” Nayeon said, knowing that being mad wasn´t going to help nobody. “Why is Park Jihyo here too?”  
“She is…” Chaeyoung struggled to find the words. She fucked it up big time. “The same as you.”  
“You are one ambitious sugar baby, aren’t you?” Said Jihyo, finally speaking.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
